wedding dress
by lyran-wolf
Summary: Ok this is a flippyxflaky fic with some flippyxoc in it  no flames plz!  to the song, Wedding Dress - Taeyang this is a GENDER BENDER fic xD ...trust me i wasnt gonna upload it before...but oh well. Dont be offended, if you dont like it dont read it.


**Ok so this story will do a gender bender just because it will fit with the lyrics ;) sorry if it makes others feel uneasy xD though I think it'll be fun to do!**

**Song: Wedding Dress**

**Song Artist: Taeyang**

**Characters used:**

**Flippy, Flaky, Feral(oc)**

Ding din dun dun dun…

Feral messed with the keys on the piano, expression faded and exhausted looking.

_Flashback:_

A long silence was paused between Feral and Flippy. The green bear stared down at her hands as if they were very interesting. After a moment of silence, she finally spoke up. "I just thought I should tell you…that I'm getting married tomorrow…to Flaky. I couldn't be happier." She spoke, stroking her dark green ringlets at the ends of her hair. She had fair skin, a well toned body and beautiful yet average features. She wore a light pale green below- the-shoulder shirt along with a dark green skirt. Her almond shaped vibrant green eyes looked content, as if this was really what she wanted. It nearly killed Feral to make eye contact with her. "Congratulations…" He spoke quietly. The boy was rather dark compared to her. His hair was silver in color, short with a fade haircut. His eyes were a little more narrowed, the color of the sun. His skin was a buff beige color contrasting to her skin. He was well toned as well, wearing a black sweater and some faded navy blue jeans. He wore a hat backwards on his head, also black.

_Flashback end: _

Feral turned off the stereo's before he came to the front of a stage, looking down at a crowd…and Flippy. She looked up at him as he stood there, facing her, his vision blocking out everyone except her. Flaky looked at Feral quizzically, unsure of what he was doing. **"Some say, it ain't over till it's over…"**

_**Flash back:**_

_Sitting in school, Feral watched as a new student entered into class. She was beautiful, and an eye catcher to most. Flaky nudged him. "Hey look, she's really cute huh?" Flaky asked with a smile on his face. Feral looked at him and smiled. "knock it off Flaky, you know she probably doesn't even go for guys like us" _

"**But I guess it's really over now…"**

_Feral replied quietly. As if on cue, the green haired girl sat down by them. "Do you mind if I sit here?" She asked. Blinking once, Feral looked surprised, a bit too surprised to reply right away. "u-uh..y-" He couldn't finish his reply._

**There's something I gotta say before I let ****you**** go…Listen…"**

"_T-that w-would be fine with us" Flaky butted in, smiling at her with a wave. "Cool thanks" The corner of her lips turned upwards at them, flashing them with a beautiful, yet shy smile. She sat on the seat closest to her. Feral tipped his head down, his hat covering his eyes as his face began to warm a little._

Everyday was a new thrill ride. The three teens went to school together, even studied together, however every time Feral had a little alone time with his friend, somehow Flaky knew where they were, giving no time for them to ever develop any other type of relationship other than friends. The only problem, Feral had fallen for her before he even knew it.

For a while, the two had went out, but after a fight, they had broken up. A year later, things had quieted down and they began to talk again, acting as they had never went out. The acting had burned Feral to the core, the sick feeling of wishing for what he could never have…

Flakys shy and kind demeanor always won over Flippy when they did things together while leaving the lone wolf who was at a loss…it wasn't long before his best friend and Flippy had decided to start going out… …

The sight…it was unbearable. The feeling was worse than when she had been alone. However, he never let it get to him, a smile on his face he would never let it show no.

Vvvvt…Vvvvvvt…

**Can't believe what's goin' on**

The sound of a phone vibrating warmed the inside of Feral's pocket. With a slight moment of hesitation of answering it, he answered it. Inside, the boy heard a familiar voice on the line.

**Gotta keep my cool, be calm…**

"Feral? I-I need you - stop please Flaky!" The feminine voice cried before the other line made an abruptly loud crashing sound.

**When I heard you and he screamin' out of control**

"Get off the f***ing PHONE!" With those simple words, the lone wolf dropped his phone and rushed off, flying downstairs and across the streets towards where he knew they would be. Where they always were when he found them. ****

**All I can think about is "No, no, no… he won't  
>hurt the one I've cared for so long, long… h**l, no."<strong>

Feral came in to the scene to see Flaky had left, leaving Flippy crying as she stared into the water of the large fountain in the middle of the park. Coming over to her side, Feral stared at her, making sure nothing was out of whack. Making sure Flaky had not hit her.

**I know we're done, and now it's none of my concern but how  
>can two be windin' out from only weeks in goin' out<strong>

"Are you alright?" he asked. Flippy nodded softly, only to have another tear roll down her cheek. Taking off his zip up hoodie, he draped it over her shoulders.

**Just makes me feel that what we had was real  
>Could it be or is it too late? (Oh, oh baby)<strong>

"It's ok…" He murmured. Flippy leaned into his chest, making his face feel warm again from something he had missed starvingly…He wished this never had to end.

For a moment, it was just them two. The world had begun to fade away. Feral felt a string of happiness well up inside him…just as he was about to ask her something, as always, she pulled away just as _he_ showed up.

**Baby!**

Flaky hesitated, before pulling out a bouquet of roses. "I'm sorry Flaky…" He spoke in a sincere tone. Feral tensed up a bit more, hoping she wouldn't respond. Instead, he sensed her as she stood up behind him.

**Listen to your heart, it won't let you down**

"Thank you…but I think I'm ok now."

**Cause you should be my Lady!**

She spoke quietly, handing over his jacket before she moved over to Flaky, step by step leaving darker marks across Feral's heart.

**Now that we're apart love will show how..**

Leaving him standing there once again…

**Life carries on…**

4 years later…

"Do you take Flippy to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The pastor asked Flaky. Flippy and Flaky gazed into each other's eyes before he finally replied, "I do."

**I've never felt so strong  
>Life can lead us to a happiness never ending<br>If we just know that we belong to each other  
>Never worry, grow as we go<br>See you in your ****wedding dress****  
>I can see you in your wedding dress<br>I see you walking down in your … (wedding dress)  
>I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)<strong>

When they kissed, the crowds broke into roars and cheering, throwing rice over them as they walked back down the aisle hand in hand. Off to the side, a person watched them in the shadows quietly. No sound came from him, no cheering, no applauding. The sadness and misery sat well on his expression as he watched.

**I was never perfect no ~**

"_Please stop Flaky!" Flippy screamed, cringing as he broke and tore away at the things inside their apartment._

**But I'd never let it go to a point I'm ragin', throwin' making you uncomfortable  
><strong> 

Flaky grabbed Flippy by the arm, yanking her and throwing her into the bed before slamming the door behind him. Torment followed him before the room was silent.

**What he didn't, did to you was unacceptable**

After a few moments, Flippy appeared on top of a cliff which over looked the town. As she was about to sit down, she noticed someone was already there.

"Feral?" She called out. Turning around, his eyes were like yellow glowing disks, staring at her. The sight shocked Flippy, yet at the same time his gaze was soft and kind.

"Flippy? What are you doing up here?" _'why do you look like you've been crying?'_

"Oh um…I just…needed some air…can I sit with you?"

**You claimed ****everything**** was okay. That's impossible  
><strong> 

"Um..sure"

**Just know I'm here for you  
>All clear for you from night to sun<br>****god****, I've been near to you, the feel of you gives me a rush  
>It makes me feel that what we have is real<br>It could never be too late**

_-Flash end-_

**Baby!  
>Listen to your heart, won't let you down<br>Cause you should be my Lady!  
>Now that we're apart love will show how<br>Life carries on…**

Feral watched as they stood at the aisle. He tightened his hand into a fist, his teeth clenching.

**I've never felt so strong  
><strong> 

"_How could you be with someone who makes you sad?"_ He remembered he had asked her that long ago, before it had became this serious. Her reply had torn him the deepest.

"_Why are you saying things like this? Because I love him and not you?"Feral could never have been more hurt than when she made his greatest fears real._

**Wedding dress**

The girl listened to the bells, the crowds cheering. She saw Flaky's expression the happiest its ever been. He had really changed since the time Feral had asked her about him making her sad. After his therapy, he had became the Flaky she once knew before his temperament change. Although he was still a tad bit controlling, she knew that he was the one for her.

**I can see you in your wedding dress  
>I see you walking down in your … (wedding dress)<br>I can see you in your wedding dress (Oh, yea~)**

At the same time, her heart was torn for him…

**baby girl**** you won't regret  
>Come along just take my hand<br>Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful  
>This happy hope that we spread, love and see<br>It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh~) (? can't hear clearly on this section)**

She watched as he disappeared, only to be standing at the end of the aisle again. His expression, he looked like he was happy, though his eyes told her a different story.

"..Congradulations" He spoke quietly. Flippy smiled at him nodding before the married couple ran the rest of the way, disappearing into the car.

**baby girl**** you won't regret  
>Come along just take my hand<br>Let's start this journey livin' life so beautiful  
>This happy hope that we spread, love and see<br>It goes deeper so deep from my heart (Whoa oh~) (? can't hear clearly on this section)**

Feral stepped back inside, images of her and him together flashed through his mind, before it was over taken by her wedding…the images tore his heart out.

**I've never felt so strong…**

Feral pulled the ring out of his pocket. The one he had for so long…for years, but had never been granted a chance to give it to her, before it was too late.

**Life can lead us to a happiness never ending  
>If we just know that we belong to each other<br>Never worry, grow as we go  
>See you in your wedding dress<br>I can see you in your wedding dress  
>Never let go… never let go<strong>

He walked away, the ring dropping behind him…


End file.
